


A Good Pillow

by WaterFae



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterFae/pseuds/WaterFae
Summary: "Sleep on now. I heard that a knee makes a good pillow when you're down."





	

_Sleep on now_

_I heard that a knee makes_

_A good pillow when you’re down…_

Calloused fingers lightly trailed down the older assassin’s face, making their way down and around his ears, towards his jaw and finally back up again to his lips. How? You wondered, quickly lifting your hand away as though it had touched fire. How could this one man be so handsome and continue to hide it under that accursed white hood of his, even during times when he didn’t really need to? Why had it taken you so long to realize it?

You smiled weakly and closed your eyes, tilting your head back in defeat while Altair continued to unknowingly rest his head on your lap. Deep down, you _had_ known; you had _always_ known and had it not been for the insecurities about your place within the brotherhood – with your young age and lack of experience – and jealously towards your fellow assassin, you may have admitted it much sooner that you were attracted to him. He was strong, determined, and ever loyal – albeit, arrogant. How could you _not_ be attracted? And it was all thanks to your last mission together that you finally permitted these intruding thoughts. He took hold of your hand for the first time after your numerous attempts of reaching out in assistance; trusted and accepted you.

Altair stirred, slightly shifting his weight to the right, giving you a better view of his lovely features. He then let out a small cough before settling back into your lap. The shifting and temporary release from the other’s heavier build soon made you realize just how numb your legs had become. Your positioning grew more uncomfortable as the minutes passed, but you dared not wake him, not when he looked so at ease. You had grown accustomed to the stern looks, the judging glances and therefore rarely saw him in such a state – so vulnerable. You hoped, but knew that this moment may never happen again and decided that there was no way you would ruin it. You wanted to hold onto it. Make it last. Imprint it into your memories. And so, Altair continued with his slumber and you with your admiration before you too nodded off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested, the song that the lyrics came from is "How Much?" by Meg and Dia.


End file.
